tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Saved You!
Saved You! is the tenth episode of the twelfth season. Plot Thomas is one of the engines who like to help others out. If they are broken down, he takes them to the works. He doesn't want any confusion and delay. One day, Percy meets Thomas at Maithwaite. The Fat Controller is on board Percy. He orders Thomas to collect a fireman. He is a hero for saving Lady Hatt's cat. Thomas sets off to collect the fireman. Along the way, he finds his chance when he sees a water tower about to fall on Duck. Thomas orders Duck to move. Duck moves and the water tower crashes into bits. Thinking he has saved the day, Thomas is pleased, but Duck is cross. He explains that Rocky was lowering the tower on his flatbed. Rocky had been hidden behind the tree. Thomas apologises and continues on his journey. It's not long until he comes across a fallen tree on the track. Worried about engines crashing into it, he backs up. He tells a signalman about it and so when Harvey chuffed by, he is sent on the other track. Satisfied, Thomas sets off, only to find Donald and Douglas behind the tree. They were waiting for Harvey to clear the tree. They are cross when Thomas admits his mistake. Thomas apologises and puffs off once more. Thomas soon finds Toby. Smoke and steam billowed everywhere. Thomas is horrified because Toby has broken down on the main line! Hearing Gordon's whistle, he moves Toby to a siding. Gordon rushes by. Toby is cross, and tells Thomas that Gordon was bringing an engineer to fix him. Thomas knows he made another mistake. Now he's almost late. Thomas finds Percy and asks him to take the fireman instead. Percy is delighted. With Percy gone, Thomas goes to set things right. He collects the engineer to fix Toby, find Harvey and makes him move the tree, and puffs back to Tidmouth. Suddenly, he sees Bertie and some children. Bertie explains that he is stuck in the mud. Thomas decides to take the children to the medal ceremony. Once there, Lady Hatt nominates the fireman a hero, and the children declare Thomas their hero. Thomas was very happy to help. Characters * Thomas * Toby * Duck * Donald and Douglas * Bertie * Sir Topham Hatt * Lady Hatt * Alice * Gordon (does not speak) * Percy (does not speak) * Harvey (does not speak) * Rocky (does not speak) * The Fireman (does not speak) * Emily (stock footage cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * The Percival Twins (cameo) Locations * Maithwaite * Maron * Tidmouth Sheds (stock footage) * Sodor Bakery (stock footage) Trivia * Stock footage from Thomas and the Storyteller, Thomas and the Lighthouse and Thomas in Trouble is used. * Two pictures from a magazine story show Harvey with CGI faces; but throughout this episode, he had a model face instead. * This episode marks Alice's first and only speaking role to date. * This episode marks the last appearances and/or speaking roles for a few characters: ** Donald and Douglas' last appearances until Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure. It also marks the last time they appear in an episode until the twentieth season episode, Toby's New Friend. ** Harvey's last appearance until the seventeenth season episode, Gone Fishing. **Bertie's last speaking role until the fifteenth season episode, Stop that Bus!. Goofs * When the water tower breaks, some pieces land on Thomas' line. But in the next shot, his line is clear. * Duck has a correctly proportioned face unlike in Excellent Emily, but is still missing his cheekbones. * When Toby breaks down, he makes "diesel noises." * The narrator says that deliveries are made on time "without confusion and delay," whereas he should say "without confusion ''or ''delay." * When Thomas pulls Toby off the mainline, Toby derails. * When Thomas reverses back to the points before rescuing Toby, in an aerial shot, a steam platform is visible. * In a photo of Thomas and Duck, some of Thomas' mechanism is seen. * Donald and Douglas' cheekbones are missing. * In many scenes, the character's CGI faces are not positioned correctly. * When Bertie is stuck in the mud, his driver and passengers are not portrayed in CGI. Merchandise * Books - Thomas the Hero and Thomas' Mixed-Up Day/Thomas Puts the Brakes On In Other Languages Home Media Releases Gallery File:SavedYou!titlecard.png|Title card File:SavedYouUSTitleCard.png|US DVD Title card File:ThomasandtheLighthouse12.png|Stock footage File:ThomasandtheLighthouse13.png|Stock footage File:ThomasandtheStoryteller43.png|Stock footage File:ThomasandtheStoryteller44.png|Stock footage File:ThomasandtheStoryteller47.png|Stock footage File:ThomasandtheStoryteller48.png|Stock footage File:ThomasandtheStoryteller50.png|Stock footage File:ThomasandtheStoryteller51.png|Stock footage File:ThomasandtheStoryteller52.png|Stock footage File:SavedYou!1.png File:SavedYou!2.png File:SavedYou!3.png File:SavedYou!4.png File:SavedYou!5.png File:SavedYou!6.png File:SavedYou!7.png File:SavedYou!8.png File:SavedYou!9.png File:SavedYou!10.png File:SavedYou!11.png File:SavedYou!12.png File:SavedYou!13.png File:SavedYou!14.png File:ThomasinTrouble(Season11)65.png|Stock footage File:SavedYou!15.png File:SavedYou!16.png File:SavedYou!17.png File:SavedYou!18.png File:SavedYou!19.png File:SavedYou!20.png File:SavedYou!21.png File:SavedYou!22.png File:SavedYou!23.png File:SavedYou!24.png File:SavedYou!25.png File:SavedYou!26.png File:SavedYou!27.png File:SavedYou!28.png File:SavedYou!29.png File:SavedYou!30.png File:SavedYou!31.png File:SavedYou!32.png File:SavedYou!33.png File:SavedYou!34.png File:SavedYou!35.png File:SavedYou!36.png File:SavedYou!37.png File:SavedYou!38.png File:SavedYou!39.png File:SavedYou!40.png File:SavedYou!41.png File:SavedYou!42.png File:SavedYou!43.png File:SavedYou!44.png File:SavedYou!45.png File:SavedYou!46.png File:SavedYou!47.png File:SavedYou!48.png File:SavedYou!49.png File:SavedYou!50.png File:SavedYou!51.png File:SavedYou!52.png File:SavedYou!53.png File:SavedYou!54.png File:SavedYou!55.png File:SavedYou!56.png File:SavedYou!57.png File:SavedYou!58.png File:SavedYou!59.png File:SavedYou!60.png File:SavedYou!61.png File:SavedYou!62.png File:SavedYou!63.png File:SavedYou!64.png File:SavedYou!65.png File:SavedYou!66.png File:SavedYou!67.png File:SavedYou!68.png File:SavedYou!69.png File:SavedYou!70.png File:SavedYou!71.png File:SavedYou!72.png File:SavedYou!73.png File:SavedYou!74.png File:SavedYou!75.png File:SavedYou!76.png File:SavedYou!77.png File:SavedYou!78.png File:SavedYou!79.png File:SavedYou!80.png File:SavedYou!81.png File:SavedYou!82.png File:SavedYou!83.png File:SavedYou!84.png File:SavedYou!85.png File:SavedYou!86.png File:SavedYou!87.png|Harvey with a CGI face File:SavedYou!88.jpg File:SavedYou!89.jpg File:SavedYou!90.jpg File:SavedYou!91.jpg File:SavedYou!92.jpg File:SavedYou!93.png File:SavedYou!94.png File:SavedYou!95.png File:SavedYou!96.png File:SavedYou!97.png Behind the Scenes File:SavedYou!behindthescenes1.jpg|Behind the scenes File:SavedYou!behindthescenes2.jpg|Behind the scenes File:SavedYou!behindthescenes3.jpg|Behind the scenes File:SavedYou!behindthescenes4.jpg|Behind the scenes File:SavedYou!behindthescenes5.jpg|Behind the scenes File:SavedYou!behindthescenes6.jpg|Behind the scenes Merchandise Gallery File:ThomastheHero.jpg|Book File:ThomastheHerowelshedition.jpg|Welsh Book File:ThomastheHeroKoreanCover.jpeg|Korean Book File:ThomasandtheFireman.png|German Book File:Thomas'Mixed-UpDayandThomasPutstheBrakeson.png Episode File:Saved You! - British Narration|UK Narration File:Saved You - American Narration|US Narration Category:Season 12 episodes Category:Episodes